


Foursome

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets banged by everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome

Dave lay on his back in Mr. Egbert’s bed, trying his damndest not to show how  nervous he was.  He was probably doing a fairly good job of it- if the two people in the room with him hadn’t been the two people who knew him best in the entire world.

            He hadn’t intended for things to go this way.  It all still seemed rather surreal and impossible.  But, somehow, he was dating both his best friend and his brother; and, somehow, they were both dating John’s dad.  In fact, of the four of them, the only two people who hadn’t slept together by now were Dave and John’s dad.

            John’s dad had requested that be rectified; and when both John and Bro promised him it would be an awesome experience, he’d agreed.  He’d always thought Dad was hot; how could he not, when John was so smoking and they looked so similar?  But he’d never taken his thoughts much past that before.  He already had Bro and John; what else did he need?

            “Is…is he here?” Dave asked, his voice cracking.  He saw Bro smirk.  Even John smiled.  Fuck.

            “Yeah, he’s here.” John said, his eyes already closed a little, his ears already pinkish.  “He asked us to get you ready before he came in.”

            Yeah, Dave was sweating now.

            Bro reached down and put his fingers on the bottom of Dave’s pants- then slowly slid his fingers up the outside of his leg, up to his ass, up his waist, to his shoulder and down his arm.  Dave’s breath came faster just from that.  He leaned his head back on the bed, and found John’s lips pushing down on his. 

            He moaned and kissed back up into John.  He’d kissed those lips a hundred times, though not that often in front of Bro- he’d always felt it was sort of awkward to be affectionate with one of them while the other was around, even though at this point they knew all about his relationship with them both.

            He felt Bro’s hands on his fly and he squeaked.

            “Bro, alread…”

            John’s lips would not let him finish his sentence. 

            “You gotta relax, little bro.” he heard, as he felt his fly being pulled down, and felt two gloved fingers slide underneath the waist of his jeans.  “We’re gonna take good care of you.”

            He felt the coolness of the air surround his hips as Bro pulled his pants down to his ankles and then off. 

            John pulled back from the kiss, and Dave stared into his dreamy eyes.

            “We all love you, you know.” he said, his fingers sliding down Dave’s stomach until they slipped underneath the bottom of his shirt.  His flesh tickled at John’s gentle touch; oh fuck how he loved those hands on him. He sat up a bit to help John get his shirt off.  Once it was over his head it was tossed to the floor and Dave’s head was pressed back into the bed by John’s lips.

            John moved down to kiss his neck, while Dave felt Bro’s palm rub over the tent in his boxers. 

            “Ungh…” Dave grunted.  Bro pushed down firmly, giving him plenty of friction, making his blood rush to his dick.  He lifted his hips and Bro pushed down harder, and in less than a minute, Dave was hard as a rock and bucking up into Bro’s hand.

            John’s lips moved lower, until his tongue glided over Dave’s left nipple, over and over.  Dave moaned and closed his eyes, surrendering to what they were doing to him.  This was all clearly planned; perfectly choreographed, and he only knew one person who was that prepared and organized.  He wondered if Dad was watching.  The idea made his dick swell.

            Bro must have been satisfied with that, because his fingers now slipped into his boxers and wrapped around Dave’s cock.  He moaned and bucked up into his familiar palm, the feel of his leather gloves as sexy as it had been the first time he’d touched him.  John started to stroke his other nipple with his thumb, and then Bro was pulling his boxers off, tossing them to the floor.

            Dave was already drowning in lust.  Things were moving fast, the way he liked it; John normally wanted hours of foreplay and sometimes it drove him nuts.  It dawned on him that they had probably told Dad that.  He had probably planned this just…

            He felt Bro’s lips suck on the head of his cock and he moaned.  He lifted his hands up to tangle themselves in his blond hair, and went to buck up into his mouth.  Bro’s hands grasped his hips and held him down, and Dave groaned.  John sucked his nipple into his mouth and started to nibble on it.  Dave’s whimper was loud and his body shuddered.  He was so hot.  He could hardly take it.  He was going to explode any moment.

            Bro must have known that, because he chose that exact moment to swallow Dave deep into his throat and suck.  Dave groaned and bucked, and now Bro let him; he shoved his cock into his brother’s mouth, his lips squeezing him just the way he liked it.  He lost it, his release pouring into Bro’s mouth- and Bro then let it drip right back out, pouring down his cock, flowing along with Bro’s drool, right between his ass crack.

            Bro’s lips left his cock, and a second later, John rose up as well, leaving Dave a panting, sweating, naked mess on his back.

            He started to come down from his high, a little disappointed that Dad hadn’t participated, though he wasn’t upset about the way things had turned out.  It had still felt fucking awesome, even if it was the fastest…

            His lips parted as he watched Bro reach down and pull his white shirt over his head.  Even in the satisfied state he was in, Dave’s eyes couldn’t resist tracing over his fine abdominal muscles, his ninja six-pack as sexy as it always was.  All of his attention was on Bro’s fingers as he unzipped his own fly and slid his jeans and boxers down in one fluid motion.  He hadn’t even noticed John stripping next to him; he didn’t notice John until his naked body slid right up to Bro’s, and they started to make out, right in front of him.

            “Oh, fuck.” Dave said, having recently learned that they’d fucked each other before, but never having seen it.  The two hottest dudes he knew were tonguing each other in front of him, and he already felt the blood starting to rush back into his dick.  He was so into watching them he didn’t even bother to clean the cum off of himself; it dripped down his sides and between his ass crack and he ignored it as he watched Bro’s lips slide down to John’s neck and suck.

            John tilted his head back, his eyes closed in pleasure.  Dave had never seen that face before; his lips were always otherwise occupied on John’s body.  Now he could watch him, and he swore the kid must have taken porn lessons or something, because damn.

            Bro kissed down John’s body, lower and lower, until he was on his knees and took John’s dick into his mouth.  Dave’s cock jumped and started to grow again.  He’d seen Bro with a dick in his mouth, and he’d seen John’s face as he was being sucked off, but never this clearly.  He could never just watch before.

            Bro pulled back, leaving John’s dick covered and dripping in drool.  Bro stood up and his eyes shifted over to Dave’s half-mast and growing cock, and he smirked.

            “I think he’s ready.” Bro said.  “Remember, you’re fucking him first.”

            Dave  groaned at the thought of John fucking him _first_ , followed by Bro, and he was so turned on by that he didn’t even care if Dad was home or not.

            John climbed up onto the bed, his dick glistening with hardness and Bro’s spit.  John then reached down between Dave’s ass cheeks and started to spread the mess of cum that was there.  Dave moaned deeply and his head fell back to the bed.  So that was the reason.  Damn, Bro.  Or Dad.  Whosever idea it had been.

            He felt John press his fingers inside of him, and he groaned.  His cum wasn’t quite the same as lube; it wasn’t quite enough, and it burned a little.  And he kind of liked it.  He was a pro at letting fingers up his ass; he loved to take both John and Bro inside of him, and they both knew it.

            “Gimmie a little more.” he heard John say, but he was too wrapped up in the way he stroked his prostate to think much about words.  He heard the squish of lubricant and then felt John’s slicked dick push against his ass.

            Dave eagerly let him in, and John slid up to his balls fairly quickly.  He pulled out and then thrust, and Dave keened.  John rocked his hips forward and Dave whined, the feeling of John inside him pushing against all his nerves exactly how he liked it.  John picked up the pace and Dave heard him grunt with effort.  He opened his eyes just enough to see John’s face swimming in pleasure; and he felt John grow harder inside of him. 

            Dave groaned and lifted his hips, and John moaned.  He pushed in faster, picking up the pace so that he didn’t even go all the way in before he was pulling out again, his motions swift and desperate.  He shuddered and shoved himself deep into Dave, his hands squeezing his hips as he pumped his cum into Dave’s ass. 

            He pulled out, shaking, and Dave reached up his hand to stroke John’s cheek.  He was used to cuddling with John after, but when he saw Bro pumping himself hard out of the corner of his eye, he knew that wasn’t happening right now.

            “Kiss me, babe.” Dave said softly.  John leaned forward and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss, and then he was gone.  Bro stood at the foot of the bed with a smirk on his face.

            “On all fours, fucktoy.” Bro said.  Dave’s cheeks burned.  He loved how dirty Bro talked to him.  John was sweet and gentle and loving when he took Dave, while Bro was kinky and rough as hell.  Dave loved sex both ways, and that was part of the reason he’d wound up unable to give up either of them.

            Dave moaned and rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto all fours.  He felt Bro’s knees depress the bed between his legs.  Without warning, Bro shoved his gloveless fingers deep into his ass, pushing some of John’s cum out onto his hand.  He then took that hand and slicked his dick with it, and that was all the warning Dave got.

            Bro pushed right into him, John’s cum slicking his dick and dripping out of Dave’s ass.  Bro was a lot bigger than John, and the stretching he caused Dave to go through was rough, even with John’s preparation.  Bro grabbed Dave’s hips, pulled himself out, and shoved himself back in.  Dave groaned.

            Bro picked up pace quickly and in a moment, he was slamming into Dave, rough, hard, and fast.  Dave shook and sweated  as pain and pleasure sang up his spine and down to his balls.  Bro thrust hard, John’s cum dripping down Dave’s thighs as he forced himself inside.  Dave’s joints turned to jelly as Bro assaulted his ass, and his elbows faltered.  His arms became useless and his face sank to the mattress, leaving his ass exposed to Bro’s pounding, his dick sliding deeper into him and stretching him wider than John’s.  Bro also lasted much longer than John did; Dave was starting to feel sore and a bit tired when he felt him thrust deep inside him and hold himself there, his breath coming so hard that it was almost a moan.  Dave’s own dick twitched and swelled; his previous release felt like nothing now and he needed to cum again.

            Bro slid out of him, his cum pouring down Dave’s thighs, leaving him a shuddering, shaking mess.  He collapsed onto his stomach, and that was when he heard the door open.

            “He’s ready for you, Dad.” he heard John call out into the hall.  Dave’s ears burned.  He had never had any sort of intimate experience with Dad, and the first time he was going to see him naked was like this?

            He heard soft, socked footsteps on the carpet, and his ears flamed with embarassement and hotness.

            “Hello, Dave.” he heard a familiar, fatherly voice say.  He picked up his head and turned it, too shy to roll over and expose his swollen dick to a man he’d known his entire life.  His eyes were greeted by a hot, extremely manly naked body.  If Bro was all muscle from head to toe, Dad was all class.  He was poised perfectly, absolutely unabashed, thick black hair covering his arms and legs and chest and balls.  Dave blushed heavily as he saw Dad’s cock; it was soft- and it was _huge_.  It put Bro’s to shame.  It made Bro’s look like a little kid’s.

            “Yes, you will be able to take it now, after my boys have gotten you ready.” he said.  Dave whined.  He was going to pass out.  This wasn’t happening.

            “Roll over, let me see you.”

            Dave’s face burned with heat, but he was compelled to obey.  He rolled onto his back, exposing his fully erect dick, changing the direction that the cum dripped down his sides and legs.  He was a fucking mess.  He had a feeling Dad liked that as much as he did.  His big, brown eyes roamed over Dave’s body, lingering on his dick with approval and pride.

            “Excellent job, boys.” he said.  “Now get me ready as well.”

            Dave’s mouth fell open as they both fell to their knees and started to lick Dad’s cock.  He’d seen John that desperate on his own dick, but Bro had always had the position of authority with him.  Seeing him this way was new and incredible.  Both of their tongues slide around and along Dad’s enormous dick, sometimes pausing to caress each other as well.  Dave watched Dad grow, his chest heaving with anticipation and fear as it got even _bigger_.  It must have been twelve inches long when they were done.  Dave stared at the fully erect monster, and he was definitely sweating with nerves when Dad stepped toward the bed and rested his knees on it.

            Dad leaned over him and suddenly their faces were only a foot apart.

            “Both my son and your brother have expressed that you have quite a need to be dominated.” Dad said, running the backs of his fingers down Dave’s cheeks.  Dave whined and shook, nervous and embarassed and incredibly turned on.  Dad lowered his lips and crushed Dave’s head to the mattress, showing Dave just how heavy he was compared to what Dave was used to.  Dave was used to teenagers.  Dad was a full grown man.

            His hand slid over Dave’s hip, leaving a trail of cum as his palm wrapped itself around Dave’s dick.  He groaned up into Dad’s mouth, the heat of his breath flowing down his throat as he felt his strong hand pump him, slow and patient.  Dave keened and bucked up into his hand, desperate, eager.  Dad pulled back from the kiss and gazed into his face, his brown eyes smiling as he licked his lips.

            He pulled his hand away.  Dave whined.

            “Shhh, not yet.  You’ll want to be needy and hot for this.”

            Dad leaned down and gave Dave a gentle peck on his cheek.  He then shifted back, shoving Dave’s legs open with his thighs.  His hands slid under Dave’s knees and lifted them, and then Dave felt John’s hands, and Bro’s hands, lift his legs up to rest over Dad’s shoulders.  His ass was fully exposed to him now, and he felt Dad’s giant shaft pressing against his opening.

            Dad stuck out his hand, and Bro squirted lube into it.  Dave hardly thought he needed more; he was already as slicked with cum as he could get.  But he wasn’t going to complain.  He had no idea what this would feel like.  He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

            Dad pushed.  Dave’s sphincter expanded readily to the limit he was used to, and then Dad slid in further, and stretched him more.  And more.  Dave grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.  Wow, Dad was huge, okay, wow.  Dave felt himself stretch to what he thought was his limit, and then stretch some more.  He panted and whined and squeezed his eyes shut.  He felt Bro’s hands stroking his stomach, and felt John’s fingers run through his hair.  They pet him as he took it, whispering encouraging, hot, dirty things.

            “Come on, take it like a good slut.” Bro said.

            “If I can handle my dad, so can you, Dave.” John’s voice cooed.

            Dad stopped, and finally it seemed Dave had accomodated his wideness.

            “I’m going to push in now.” Dad said gently.  Dave’s eyes flew open.  He wasn’t already in?!

            Dad slid in slowly; deeper, deeper.  He passed the deepest point John ever reached during his hardest thrusts; and then he passed the furthest point _Bro_ had ever reached on their wildest nights.  The length of Dad’s cock didn’t seem to end.  He invaded Dave in deep, where no one else had ever been and then far beyond that.  Dave felt John and Bro’s hands on him, petting him, comforting him.

            “You’re doing such a good job.” Dad said, his voice thick with lust.  “Just keep at it.  I know you can take all of Daddy in.”

            Dave moaned at the hotness of that line.  Wow, it was so kinky, this was so incredibly dirty and hot and wow, his dick was swelling in spite of what was happening to his ass.  He felt fingers on his dick, but both of Dad’s hands were on his hips.  Bro was stroking him, keeping him hard, even as Dad slid further into him than Dave thought was possible.  He grit his teeth and tears leaked from his eyes and he panted heavily, unaware that anyone could take anything this deep inside them.

            Finally, he felt the heat of Dad’s balls push against his ass.  Dad remained where he was, perfectly still, letting Dave adjust, while six hands petted his body and stroked his dick.

            “You’re doing very good, Dave.” Dad said.  “Just as well as I was told you’d do.”

            Dave groaned.

            “Open your eyes.  Look at me.”

            Face flaming with embarassement, Dave did as he was told.  He saw Dad’s face of approval and desire, and saw Bro’s smirk, and saw John’s adoration.  Dad slowly pulled out of him, the process seeming to go on forever, even though Dave could see he only slid out about halfway before he started to push back in.

            The feeling of being so stretched and so full was almost too much to bear.  Dave squeezed his eyes shut again, and Dad didn’t disapprove.  Dave couldn’t believe how deep he went.  His chest heaved with heavy panting; his ass burned with fire.  Dad slid out again, a bit faster than before, and pushed in faster still.  He started to work up a slow rhythm, his motions gentle, though Dave felt as if he was going to be torn in half.

            And it felt incredible.

            Dad’s motions grew smoother, and he slid gently in and out, fucking Dave in a slow, steady manner.  Dave heard Dad groan softly, and he couldn’t help but moan in return from the incredible feeling of Dad invading him so deeply.  Dave’s face started to relax as he accepted Dad into him, and his moans grew longer and louder as Dad’s pace slowly increased.

            “You can tell him now, John.” Dad said.

            Dave felt John’s palm stroking his cheek with love.

            “I lied.” John said.  “I’ve never taken Dad all the way.” he purred.  “Neither has Bro.  Or anyone.”

            “But we knew you were whore enough to do it.” Bro said.  Dave keened and shuddered.  He wanted to thrust into dad, but his legs being draped over his shoulders took away his power to do that.  He could do nothing but receive whatever Dad wanted to give him.  He shook with pleasure.

            “I do appreciate you letting me take you fully.” Dad said.  Dave groaned and reached his arms up to clasp at Dad’s arms.  “I’m going to thrust now.”

            Dave screamed as he felt Dad’s enormous cock force its way into him.  It hurt, the pressure was strong, and Dave’s blood rushed to his own dick.  Dad shoved himself in again, his powerful hips slamming his cock deep into Dave, taking him more fully than Dave had ever thought possible.  Dad’s balls smacked against his ass as Dad fucked him with more power than Bro ever had, making his entire body pulse with sensation from his waist to his thighs.  Dave moaned and lifted his hand to bite his knuckles; it hurt so good he could hardly take it.  He never wanted it to end.  And it didn’t seem it was going to.

            However good Bro was at holding out, Dad was better.  Dave didn’t know how long he took Dad for, but it was longer than both John and Bro had been combined.  His ass was sore, his hips ached, his feet started to lose the blood in them and tingle.  Dad’s thrusts then became even more powerful, making Dave feel like his ass was being torn in half, before Dad slammed in one last time and released inside of him.

            Dad remained buried deep in him as he set Dave’s ass back onto the bed.  Dave felt John and Bro pull his legs of off his shoulders and set his feet back on the bed.  He kept his knees bent; he had to, with Dad’s entire naked form still between his legs.

            Then Dad reached up and started to stroke his cock.  His large, warm fingers wrapped around Dave’s dick and pumped him, slow and deep.  Dave groaned and tried to buck, but his ass pulsed with pain and he could move nowhere, still pinned in place by Dad’s enourmous cock inside of him.  Dave was helpless to let Dad pump him how he pleased.  He didn’t last long.  His cum shot out of him in spurts of liquid white, covering his stomach and Dad’s hand.

            Finally, Dad gently began to pull himself out.  Even as he was softening, it was still as much as Dave could bear.  He whimpered as he felt his insides relax into the space Dad had left behind.  When Dad left him completely, he came down from his orgasm, his chest heaving, his voice  moaning softly with each exhale.

            He felt John crawl up onto one side of him, and Bro on the other.  Dad slid back and stood up, an expression of approval on his face.

            “That was lovely, Dave.” he said.  “I look forward to doing that to you again.”

            Dave shuddered, wordless, as he cuddled into John’s chest and felt Bro’s body push against his back. 

            “Thank you.” he whispered, to all of them.

            “You’re welcome.”

            “No problem.”

            “Of course.” they all said.  Dave moaned softly, unable to comprehend how it was that they’d gotten into this position; how their relationships had evolved into this; but he also didn’t care.  It was excellent and perfect; everything was right, and he fell asleep exhausted, a smile on his lips as he thought about how sore he was going to be for many days to come.


End file.
